


New kid on the block

by Hotgitay



Category: Ladder 49 (2004)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tommy finds himself drawn to Jack





	New kid on the block

“He’s not bad”Tommy muttered 

Tommy had been keeping an eye out on the new rookie Jack Morrison 

“Mind moving?”Jack asked him 

Tommy almost got caught staring at the new guy “Sorry for being in your way Probie”

“It’s okay least I have someone to talk to”Jack said to the darker skinned man 

“Well lucky for you I am great at holding conversations”Tommy chuckled


End file.
